Courageux
by Moira-chan
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Kouki n'est plus un froussard, et il a bien l'intention de le prouver. / AkaFuri, relation préétablie. / Fic écrite pour aroishot !


**Titre :** Courageux  
 **Genres :** Romance, fluff  
 **Rating** **:** K+  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Akashi/Furihata  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Résumé :** Aujourd'hui, Kouki n'est plus un froussard, et il a bien l'intention de le prouver.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hey, regardez ça, ça fait même pas un mois que j'ai posté mon précédent OS dans ce fandom... et en revoilà un ! xD Bon, honnêtement, je sais pas ce qu'il vaut - c'est le premier jour du NaNoWriMo, aujourd'hui, et j'ai écrit la majeure partie de cette histoire dans le cadre de cet événement. Je précise aussi qu'il est un peu différent de mes autres AkaFuri, dans le sens où j'ai écrit Akashi un peu différemment de d'habitude... Je sais pas si ça se voit beaucoup, mais bon. Je vous laisse juger. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :3

Oh, et avant que j'oublie : cette fic est dédiée à **aroishot** , qui m'avait demandé d'écrire un AkaFuri pour Halloween. :) (Oui je sais, je suis en retard d'un jour, chuuuut xD)

* * *

 **Courageux**

Près d'une année après sa première participation à la Winter Cup, Kouki n'était plus un froussard – et il avait bien l'intention de le prouver.

Ou du moins, il allait bien être obligé de le prouver. À vrai dire, il s'en serait bien passé, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui ; mais depuis que la victoire de Seirin avait permis à ses coéquipiers de rencontrer un Akashi en tout point différent du démon qui les terrifiait autrefois tant, Fukuda et Kawahara n'arrêtaient pas de lui rappeler comme il s'était ridiculisé en s'écrasant lamentablement au sol, alors qu'il entrait sur le terrain en face du capitaine de Rakuzan, et... Onze mois plus tard, Kouki en avait finalement eu assez. Certes, il avait eu peur d'Akashi le jour où il l'avait rencontré, et il avait tremblé de tous ses membres lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant lui – mais ses deux amis étaient passés par là, eux aussi, et bizarrement ça les arrangeait bien d'oublier qu'ils ne s'en étaient pas beaucoup mieux sortis. Et Kouki y était allé le premier, lui, en plus ; il leur avait ouvert la voie ! Il avait essuyé les plâtres ! Il avait servi d'exemple ! Alors non, franchement, il ne se considérait pas comme un froussard – et c'était au moment où il avait enfin répondu à une de leurs éternelles moqueries par autre chose qu'une mine agacée que Kawahara lui avait proposé de le prouver.  
Enfin, _proposé_ ; il avait clairement mis Kouki au défi de leur montrer qu'il avait changé, et Fukuda s'était joint à lui. Et évidemment, pas un instant Kouki n'avait pensé à refuser.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à accepter de visionner un film « super flippant » choisi par ses deux amis ; mais si cela lui avait parut simple, en théorie, maintenant qu'il tenait entre ses mains la boîte du DVD et cherchait le courage de l'ouvrir pour l'insérer dans le lecteur de sa télévision, il commençait de plus en plus à douter de lui.

« Kouki ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

En entendant son prénom, l'interpellé sursauta et pivota sur ses talons. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, mais Akashi venait d'entrer dans le salon, muni du bol de pop-corn qu'il était parti préparer trois minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait quitté Kouki. Soulagé, ce dernier soupira et secoua la tête.

« C'est bon, je vais y arriver... », dit-il à contrecœur – il n'en avait pas envie, mais il fallait bien qu'il le fasse, de toute façon.

Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains, ferma les yeux, et s'agenouilla pour ouvrir la boîte rectangulaire dont il tâcha ensuite d'extraire le disque sans l'abîmer. Ça aurait pu être pire, s'efforça t-il de penser ; après tout, à l'origine, c'étaient Kawahara et Fukuda qui étaient censés rester avec lui pour vérifier qu'il remplissait bien toutes les conditions du défi... Et comme Kouki les connaissait, ces deux-là n'auraient probablement eu aucun scrupule à lui rendre la tâche plus difficile encore, par exemple en l'obligeant à éteindre toutes les lumières, ou en l'effrayant durant les passages les plus angoissants du film. Non, vraiment, c'était une chance qu'Akashi se soit trouvé avec eux trois au moment où Kouki avait accepté de relever ce défi, et qu'il ait proposé de regarder la vidéo avec lui un jour où les deux autres joueurs de Seirin n'étaient pas disponibles – d'autant plus que...

Non sans un dernier soupir, et non sans mordiller sa lèvre inférieure une dernière fois, Kouki inséra délicatement le DVD dans le lecteur, puis se releva et prit place à côté d'Akashi sur le canapé. Celui-ci avait posé son bol de pop-corn sur la table basse, à leurs pieds, et s'était emparé de la télécommande, à laquelle le brun ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard plein d'appréhension. Bon... Il n'avait pas envie de voir ce film, et il commençait vraiment à regretter de s'en être un jour cru capable, mais il avait fait venir Akashi un samedi 31 octobre au soir juste pour pouvoir honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à Fukuda et à Kawahara, alors-  
Le capitaine de Rakuzan dut remarquer son petit manège, cependant, car il l'interrompit dans ses pensées en plaçant doucement sa main tiède sur la sienne.

« Es-tu bien sûr de vouloir le faire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, un peu plus douce qu'à son habitude – comme toujours lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui.

Car – et c'était là quelque chose dont ni Kawahara, ni Fukuda, ni même aucun joueur de Seirin n'était au courant – Kouki était son... petit ami.  
Le brun ne put retenir un sourire un peu embarrassé à cette idée. Ils ne l'avaient dit à personne, mais Akashi et lui sortaient bel et bien ensemble, et ce depuis quelques mois déjà ; c'était d'ailleurs pour ça, sans doute, que le roux lui avait proposé de ne simplement pas visionner le film. Puisque ce défi n'était de toute façon pas bien intelligent ni important, le capitaine de Rakuzan était prêt à mentir à Fukuda et à Kawahara en prétendant que Kouki avait vu la vidéo, alors que ce n'était pas le cas – mais s'il appréciait la proposition de son amoureux, Kouki ne voulait pas tricher. Quelque part, il avait besoin de prouver à ses amis qu'il n'était plus un froussard... et de se le prouver à lui-même.

« Oui, acquiesça-t-il alors, l'air un tantinet plus décidé qu'auparavant, quoique toujours anxieux. De toute façon, t'es là, alors... »

À côté de lui, Akashi sourit légèrement et entremêla leurs doigts.

« Tu es très courageux, Kouki, le félicita-t-il. C'est une qualité que j'aime beaucoup chez toi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le joueur de Seirin ne pique un fard – mais en même temps... Akashi ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il disait, enfin- Déjà, le brun n'était pas courageux, c'était un froussard, enfin non, justement pas, mais il n'en était toujours pas au stade d'être appelé _courageux_ , et de toute façon... Il fallait vraiment que le capitaine de Rakuzan apprenne à mesurer la portée de ses compliments, avant de les formuler. Surtout lorsqu'il s'adressait à Kouki.  
Ce dernier lui répondit donc d'un regard boudeur, un peu gêné ; mais le roux ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de presser la touche de la télécommande qui ferait démarrer le film, avant de se pencher en avant pour attraper le bol de pop-corn.

« Si tu en veux, c'est le moment », proposa-t-il en le tendant à son petit ami.

Celui-ci hésita un instant, jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran qui n'affichait encore rien sinon le titre du film, et plongea la main dans le pop-corn pour s'en servir une petite poignée.  
Les dix minutes qui s'ensuivirent ne furent ni particulièrement stressantes ni éprouvantes ; l'histoire était celle d'une famille apparemment normale emménageant dans une maison un peu délabrée mais qui, de jour, n'avait absolument rien d'effrayant. Kouki ne ressentit donc rien en particulier, sinon peut-être un peu d'ennui. Ce n'est qu'après que l'horreur commença à se faire sentir, et le jeune homme se prit à écarquiller les yeux tandis qu'un poids s'installait dans son cœur en réaction aux récents changements de comportement de la grand-mère- Et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte, mais-

« C'est stupide. »

Akashi avait parlé à l'instant précis où Kouki s'apprêtait à détourner le regard, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus voir les terrifiantes expressions de la vieille actrice à l'écran, et le brun, tout d'un coup plus calme, lui jeta en coin un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Ah... Ah bon ? osa-t-il demander.  
– Oui, poursuivit l'autre garçon sur le ton posé qu'il employait pour expliquer à ses coéquipiers la stratégie à suivre au cours des prochains quarts-temps. Si ce démon veut vraiment commettre un meurtre, il n'a aucun intérêt à posséder la grand-mère. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, pas sûr qu'il pouvait vraiment croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il répéta mentalement les mots de son petit ami – c'était stupide de prendre possession du corps de la grand-mère si ce qu'on souhaitait vraiment, c'était tuer quelqu'un...  
À côté de lui, Akashi piocha une demi-poignée de pop-corn dans le bol qu'ils avaient posé entre eux deux.

« C'est... pas faux, finit par lâcher Kouki.  
– Les personnes âgées n'ont aucune force physique. En revanche, on a tendance à les croire particulièrement faibles – c'est pour cela que tu as peur lorsque tu la vois agir ainsi. »

À ces mots, le joueur de Seirin ne sut pas que répondre ; il se tut donc, mais continua de méditer les paroles de son amoureux. C'était vrai, dans un sens – si c'était aussi effrayant de voir cette vieille dame se comporter comme ça, c'était sans doute parce qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une personne aussi âgée représente une menace... Probablement... Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette règle pouvait sans doute également s'appliquer aux enfants possédés – et les hommes adultes, eux, faisaient moins peur, puisque les tueurs connus étaient généralement de sexe masculin... Du moins, c'était ce que Kouki supposait, jusqu'à ce qu'Akashi le tire à nouveau de ses pensées.

« Maintenant, si le démon possède le père, il pourra faire progresser l'intriguer. »

Mais Kouki n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette idée que, déjà, le visage du père de famille apparaissait à l'écran, et à l'instant d'après la hache qu'il brandissait tranchait sans retenue la peau de-  
Le jeune homme eut un vif mouvement de recul et laissa échapper un cri – qui s'évanouit, heureusement, sitôt que la main d'Akashi attrapa la sienne, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux (tiens, il les avait fermés ?) l'écran de la télévision était figé. Lentement, il tourna la tête pour faire face à son petit ami, et ses yeux se plongèrent dans un rouge plus qu'anxieux. D'une main, le capitaine de Rakuzan tenait la télécommande, et du pouce de l'autre, il caressait doucement la peau de l'autre garçon, qui tremblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

« Kouki, es-tu sûr que ça va aller ? s'enquit-il, sincèrement inquiet pour son petit ami. Je sais que tu veux prouver à tes amis que tu es courageux, mais...  
– C'est bon », tâcha de le rassurer le brun, mais c'était peine perdue – sa voix vacillait un peu, et le regard d'Akashi trahissait clairement son incrédulité.

Kouki ne flancha pas, cependant ; il avait juré qu'il verrait ce film, et il le regarderait jusqu'au bout. Il tiendrait parole. Et surtout, il aurait la joie, lundi matin, d'annoncer à ses deux coéquipiers qu'il n'était décidément pas un froussard, et après ça leurs remarques cesseraient enfin-  
Toujours assis sur le canapé à côté de lui, son petit ami finit par lâcher un léger soupir et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Soit, accepta-t-il, avant d'attraper le bol de pop-corn et de le replacer sur la table, puis d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Continuons, dans ce cas-là. »

Et ils continuèrent.  
Avec la main tiède d'Akashi dans la sienne, c'était un peu plus facile, à vrai dire ; mais Kouki se voyait tout de même obligé de la serrer dès qu'une image à l'écran le faisait sursauter, ainsi qu'à chaque moment où le suspense et l'angoisse se faisaient insoutenables. Franchement, il était sûr qu'il lui faisait presque mal, à force – mais le capitaine de Rakuzan ne broncha pas, et le brun se promit de le remercier pour ça une fois que tout serait fini. Pour ça... et pour tout le reste, honnêtement ; car Akashi s'était rapproché de lui, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient mis le film en pause, et bientôt Kouki put appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami – c'était rassurant. Plus l'intrigue progressait, plus le joueur de Seirin sentait quelques larmes perler dangereusement aux coins de ses yeux, qu'il était de plus en plus souvent forcé de fermer – mais l'épaule d'Akashi, et ses doigts contre les siens, c'était... Rassurant. Vraiment rassurant.

« C'est bientôt fini, finit par lui murmurer le roux, tandis qu'à l'écran la seule survivante de la famille se barricadait chez elle dans l'espoir d'échapper au démon qui la poursuivait. Il ne doit rester qu'un ou deux passages un peu surprenants, c'est tout. »

Au moment où Akashi terminait sa phrase, une sonnerie retentit, et la protagoniste du film se tournoi avec effroi vers la porte d'entrée de sa demeure, tandis que le cœur de Kouki manquait un battement.  
L'instant d'après, le démon pénétrait dans la maison, et une nouvelle sonnerie glaça Kouki d'effroi – car elle ne provenait pas de la télévision, cette fois.

« Ah, Akashi ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait crié le nom de son petit ami et serré plus fort encore sa main ; mais quelqu'un... Quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte. À celle de son appartement. Juste devant chez lui.  
Quelqu'un attendait devant sa porte qu'on veuille bien lui ouvrir – là, juste derrière la porte qu'ils pouvaient presque voir d'ici, il y avait quelqu'un, et Kouki ne savait pas qui.  
Terrifié, il chercha instinctivement quelque réconfort en tournant la tête vers son petit ami ; ce dernier ne dit rien, cependant, et haussa un sourcil surpris comme il récupérait la télécommande pour en presser la touche _pause_.

« Je vais aller ouvrir, déclara-t-il simplement, tout en lâchant la main de Kouki pour se relever – mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner que, déjà, l'autre garçon le retenait par le bras.  
– Non, attends ! s'écria-t-il, l'air paniqué, avant de se calmer un peu. Je veux dire... C'est presque vingt-et-une heures ! »

Akashi ne sembla pas comprendre, car il esquissa un sourire amusé avant de se dégager de l'emprise de son amoureux.

« Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner, si tu veux. »

Le brun hésita un instant, et ce fut apparemment trop long pour l'autre garçon, qui ne lui accorda qu'un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons. Mais... et si c'était un monstre qui l'attendait là-bas, derrière la porte ? Pire, et si c'était un démon ? Ou encore pire, un tueur en série- Non, non, tenta de se raisonner Kouki : aucune créature de ce genre n'habitait son quartier, il en était presque sûr... Mais il aurait pu venir de plus loin, et avoir fait le trajet pour qu'on ne fasse pas le lien entre ses victimes et lui-  
À cet instant, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il sauta d'un bond du canapé. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance pour qu'un fou échappé de l'asile n'attende Akashi derrière cette porte – mais au cas où son amoureux et lui vivraient le seul cas sur dix millions où une chose pareille devait se produire... C'était hors de question qu'il laisse l'homme qu'il aimait l'affronter seul.

« A-Akashi ! » L'appela-t-il, comme il sentait son cœur se serrer et une sorte d'angoisse mêlée d'adrénaline monter en lui-

Il n'eut pas besoin de son énergie nouvelle, cependant.  
À côté de la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, le capitaine de Rakuzan pivota sur ses talons et lui offrit un léger sourire.

« Ah, Kouki, tu tombes bien, dit-il. Est-ce que tu as des bonbons, par hasard ? »

Alors, le joueur de Seirin baissa les yeux – et alors, il se sentit stupide. Complètement débile. Un parfait crétin, vraiment.  
Ce qui avait sonné n'était ni un monstre, ni un démon, ni un tueur en série – mais simplement... des enfants. Trois gamins du quartier, déguisés de la tête aux pieds en sorcière, vampire et loup-garou, et munis de petits paniers colorés comme des citrouilles, dans lesquels s'entassaient déjà quelques paquets de bonbons encore fermés.  
En voyant Kouki s'approcher, l'un d'eux leva les yeux pour le regarder, et lui offrit une grimace qui n'avait de terrifiant que l'intention.

« Farces ou friandises ! »

Et tandis que ses deux camarades s'y mettaient aussi, Kouki se sentit vraiment, vraiment stupide. Vraiment.  
Akashi le sauva une fois de plus, cependant ; d'un pas, il s'approcha de lui, et posa une main tendre sur son épaule.

« Mon ami a eu vraiment très peur, expliqua-t-il aux enfants, non sans un sourire en coin pour son petit ami. Je crois que ni lui ni moi ne souhaiterions prendre le risque de s'exposer à vos farces... Pas vrai, Kouki ?  
– Heu... oui, parvint tout de même à bafouiller l'interpellé, sitôt qu'il eut repris ses esprits. Je vais, heu, aller chercher les bonbons ! »

Bien qu'encore secoué et honteux d'avoir eu si peur, il quitta le hall d'entrée après un dernier coup d'œil pour Akashi, et ne revint qu'une fois muni du bocal de sucreries qu'il gardait toujours dans sa cuisine. Tâchant d'empêcher autant que possible ses mains de trembler, il le tendit à son petit ami, et ce dernier y piocha de quoi offrir une poignée ou deux de friandises à chacun des enfants – après quoi, les petits apprentis monstres les remercièrent et partirent, leur souhaitant une dernière fois un joyeux Halloween.  
Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Akashi se redressa, referma la porte, et revissa le couvercle du bocal, que Kouki tenait toujours fermement entre ses mains.

« Voilà, conclut-il, une fois que cela fut fait. Nous pouvons retourner à notre film. »

À ces mots, Kouki sursauta presque. Le film, c'était vrai – il l'avait presque oublié... Il grimaça, mais le capitaine de Rakuzan prit la parole avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure, au maximum, avança-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.  
– Je sais... Mais...  
– Tu y es presque, Kouki. N'abandonne pas maintenant. »

Mais Akashi avait raison : c'était idiot de laisser tomber alors qu'il était si près du but. Non sans une nouvelle grimace de désaccord et un soupir résigné, le joueur de Seirin finit donc par acquiescer, et prit la peine de ramener à la cuisine le bocal à bonbons avant de revenir dans le salon, où son petit ami avait d'ores et déjà repris sa place sur le canapé.

« Je peux... ? » Fit ce dernier, la télécommande à la main – et Kouki se laissa tomber à ses côtés avant d'acquiescer.

Le film reprit, après ça, et étonnamment tout se passa... plutôt bien ; le brun dut s'accrocher plusieurs fois à la main ou au bras de l'autre garçon pour éviter de devoir fermer les yeux, mais il ne hurla plus, ne recula plus d'effroi et. surtout, ne fut plus terrorisé par la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée. Finalement, le film se termina un peu moins de vingt minutes plus tard – et le joueur de Seirin ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un bref soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit l'écran devenir noir et les crédits commencer à s'y afficher en lettres blanches.

À côté de lui, Akashi n'avait l'air ni soulagé, ni effrayé, ni particulièrement ennuyé ; quand Kouki tourna la tête pour le regarder, il était en train de se pencher pour ramasser dans le bol ce qu'il leur restait de pop-corn, puis il se redressa et lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Et voilà, c'est fait, annonça-t-il simplement. Tu as tout regardé, Kouki. Bravo. »

Ces félicitations firent sourire le jeune homme, mais sa joie ne dura qu'un instant – bien vite, son sourire fut remplacé par une moue bien plus déçue, et il ramena ses jambes à lui de sorte à s'asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé. Penaud, il baissa les yeux et s'efforça de faire en sorte que son regard ne croise pas celui de son petit ami.

« Pas vraiment..., finit-il par dire, avant de lâcher un nouveau soupir, de dépit cette fois. J'ai pas arrêté de flipper, alors je sais pas si on peut dire que je suis très... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais la main qu'Akashi posa sur son épaule l'obligea à redresser la tête.

« Tu es courageux, Kouki, lui dit-il de sa voix calme, un peu plus douce qu'à son habitude, celle qu'il utilisait toujours lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui – puis, un sourire courba ses lèvres fines. Tu m'as sauvé des trois petits monstres sur le palier, après tout. »

L'espace d'un instant, le joueur de Seirin écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Les trois petits... Hein ? Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, et soudain la vérité le frappa – il n'en fallut alors pas plus pour que son expression ne vire à la moue boudeuse.

« Hé ! s'exclama-t-il, tout en dégageant doucement la main de son amoureux de son épaule. Te moque pas, c'est pas sympa !  
– Je ne me moque pas. Je suis très sérieux.  
– C'est faux ! Je vois bien que t'es en train de sourire ! »

Ces mots (et le regard farouche que Kouki lui jetait, aussi, sans doute) ne firent qu'accentuer le sourire du capitaine de Rakuzan ; il était plus attendri que moqueur, cependant, et le brun fut bien obligé d'abandonner la bataille. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit à défendre – Akashi devait d'ores et déjà le prendre pour un froussard, après avoir été toute la soirée aux premières loges pour assister à la démonstration de son courage légendaire, et en fin de compte, il commençait lui-même à se dire qu'il s'était sans doute trompé... Il avait cru qu'il avait gagné en audace, et il avait voulu prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi peureux qu'il en avait parfois l'air – mais maintenant qu'il avait visionné le film jusqu'au bout, il allait sûrement en revoir les images les plus terrifiantes à chaque fois qu'il fermerait les yeux, et ce pendant deux jours encore, au moins, alors... Si ce n'était pas la définition même d'un froussard, ça, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il avait de nouveau baissé les yeux, toujours assis en tailleur sur le canapé, mais lorsqu'une ombre passa sur son visage, il fut bien obligé de les relever – et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand son regard croisa celui d'Akashi, désormais dans la même position que lui, son front à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.

« Kouki, l'appela-t-il doucement. Écoute-moi bien.  
– Heu... d'accord... »

Le jeune homme détourna tout de même le regard, légèrement embarrassé par la position dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient ; mais Akashi ne s'en formalisa pas et poursuivit.

« Tu as regardé ce film jusqu'au bout. Tu as relevé le défi.  
– Hm, ouais, je suppose...  
– Et rien que pour ça, tu _es_ courageux. »

À nouveau, Kouki fit la moue.

« J'en suis pas si sûr, hein...  
– Moi, je le suis. Et... j'ai toujours raison, je crois, non ? »

Surpris d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche d'un Akashi qui n'était plus celui qu'il avait été le jour de leur première rencontre, celui qui l'avait terrifié au premier regard, le joueur de Seirin redressa d'un coup la tête – et son petit ami en profita pour attraper ses deux mains, mêler leurs doigts quelque part entre eux, au niveau de leurs jambes croisées sur le canapé, et doucement, lentement, tendrement déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Kouki.  
Il ne l'embrassa qu'une seconde, ou deux peut-être, mais celle-ci sembla durer plus d'une longue minute ; et pendant cette seconde-minute Kouki oublia tout du film qui l'avait terrorisé toute la soirée, au point qu'il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à trouver le sommeil lorsqu'il irait se coucher-

« Ne t'en fais pas, murmura toutefois Akashi, tout contre ses lèvres, sitôt qu'ils se séparèrent. Si ma présence suffit à te donner le courage d'affronter ce qui t'effraie... J'aurai plaisir à te tenir compagnie cette nuit aussi. »

Ou peut-être pas, en fait.  
Car même si le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux n'était pas l'Akashi qu'il avait rencontré près d'une année plus tôt, le brun commençait à se dire que peut-être, peut-être, celui-ci aussi pouvait avoir toujours raison – et tant qu'il resterait à ses côtés, alors effectivement, Kouki le froussard se sentirait capable de faire de son mieux et d'obtenir, non, de mériter d'être appelé _courageux_.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois :)

Même si ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur que j'aie écrit, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer Akashi commenter un film d'horreur (qui n'existe absolument pas, au passage - j'ai tout inventé sur le tas, donc je suis désolée si ça paraît complètement aberrant xD) comme s'il évaluait le dernier compte-rendu d'une réunion d'affaires, ahah XD

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu cet OS ^^ S'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça me fera plaisir ! Et dans tous les cas, je vous dis à bientôt... j'espère. :)

P.S.: Je me rends compte que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment précisé, mais... En fait, j'accepte les requêtes ? XD Dans le sens où si vous aimez suffisamment mon style (y a-t-il des gens qui aiment mon style cela dit /blam/), vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un MP pour me demander d'écrire un truc en particulier ! (Je ne garantis pas que je le ferai, mais j'essaierai, au moins ! ^^)


End file.
